A Drunken Encounter
by AzothPandemic
Summary: America is in England for a World meeting when he stumbles upon a drunken Englishman. Can he be the hero and get Arthur home? Or will he take advantage of this once in a life time opportunity?


**A Drunken Encounter**

based off a conversation I had on Shamchat

special thanks to whoever was England in this story

Also I own none of the characters and the cover image is by _Unitlost_. You can find him on deviant art and see more of his amazing fan art.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>America was walking down the street one day in England, there as a meeting the following day and he was looking for Arthur since he said he could stay in his house. He was just about to go check the park that he knew Arthur hung out at sometimes when he saw Arthur just turn the corner at the end of the block.<p>

"Iggy!" America yelled out as he rushed towards him, then came to a sudden stop before he could crash into him.

"Oi! Don't call me that ya wanker!" Arthur replied while hiccuping and slurring his words.

"Are you drunk Iggy? I'll be the hero and take you home." Alfred joyfully responded as he slid Arthur's left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk towards his home.

"Are you bloody fucking serious? I'm the hero!" He yelled out trying to get away from Alfred but stumbled and almost fell if not for Alfred's steady grip holding him up.

"We both can't be heroes Arthur, now lets get you home" Alfred said dragging him off to cross a street carefully.

"Aw don't be a buzzkill Alfred." Arthur whined as he limply followed Alfred's lead.

"We got a meeting tomorrow and you will be even grumpier than usual if you don't get to bed." Alfred argued, being the responsible one for once since obviously Artie couldn't manage it.

"I'm not grumpy…" He replied crossing his arms and pouting, making Alfred smile before he hauled Arthur up on his shoulder.

"Come along now Iggy, the house isn't too far away now just a few houses to go" He said, drowning out Arthur's protests and continuing forward.

"Fine. I have an Idea." He said then slapped Alfred's ass.

"Hey!" He shouted in surprise, then put Arthur down and grabbed his hands. "Iggy you're supposed to be the gentleman aren't you? Why did you get so drunk anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." grumbled Arthur, staring at the ground and avoiding Alfred's questioning eyes.

" C'mon Iggy, I'm the hero I'll help with whatever problem you got, But first let's go inside, got the key?" Alfred asked as they finally approached the Englishman's door.

"there's one under the mat," He answered still avoiding his gaze.

"Lets get you to bed now and you can tell me all about your problems." Alfred directed as He grabbed the key and opened the door. Arthur walks in and goes to the stairs, drunkenly stumbling up the stairs, Alfred following behind him after locking the door. On the top step Arthur tripps and starts to fall backwards, luckily Alfred catches him.

"You alright there Iggy? Need some help?" He says as he helps him steady himself.

"you're just so bloody pleased with yourself aren't you?" Arthur grumbled under his breath as he makes his way to his room.

"hmmm? What do you mean Iggy? I'm always happy to help" Alfred replies as he sets Arthur down on his bed.

"Nevermind. It was a rhetorical question." He snaps as he sits on his bed, trying to ignore the American.

"How can you use such large words while drunk Iggy? Where do you keep your pajamas? I'll help you get dressed." He asks as he kneels down and takes off Arthur's shoes and socks for him, throwing the socks into the hamper and putting the shoes near the door.

"They're in the wardrobe." Arthur answers, trying not to fall asleep.

"Alrighty" Alfred responds as he goes and pulls out a pajama shirt, "take your shirt off for me Iggy."

"That could be taken multiple ways Alfred" He says smirking and winks flirtatiously.

"haha good to know you sometimes joke, now c'mon Iggy" He answers while throwing the shirt into the hamper and helping him put the softer pajama shirt on.

"Now for the pants, stand up for me" He demands.

"Don't bother putting the pajama pants on me. I always take them off anyways." Arthur says as he stands up and let's Alfred take his pant off.

"I know, I remember from when I was a colony and had nightmares" Alfred added, "Now lay down."

"Weren't we going to talk first? You asked me why I was drinking in the first place." Arthur questioned resisting the urge to sleep.

"Yep, right after we get you tucked in.." Alfred agreed as he helped him get under the covers, "Now mind telling me why you got so drunk the night before a meeting?"

"I'm just kinda being haunted by memories of the revolution at the moment. I have begun to hate myself." Arthur explained looking away from Alfred.

"The revolution? Iggy that was years ago...Why are you thinking about that now? Besides we are friends now, no need to hate yourself for something in the past." Alfred asked confused and surprised by Arthur's issue.

"It's coming back for a reason. I'm even having nightmares, the reason is so strong." Arthur replied turning away from Alfred.

"What's the reason? Did something happen? Was someone mean to you? I'll protect you Iggy!" Alfred said worried while putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder to comfort him.

"I doubt you can protect me from my own feelings." Arthur mumbled turning back over brushing Alred's arm off.

"eh? I bet I can still help though, what do you need Arthur?" Alfred announced not giving up on helping Arthur.

"I've realized something. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out... Ah screw it" Arthur says before grabbing Alfred by the collar yanking him down and slamming their lips together. Alfred is tugged down in shock and freezes up in confusion during the kiss before Arthur pulls away bright red and turns away.

" I'm sorry…" Arthur starts before being interrupted.

"Arthur...you're drunk, you probably don't even know what you're doing...I should go" Alfred says turning away from Arthur beginning to leave.

"Alfred wait! I know what I was doing otherwise I wouldn't have done it." He explains reaching out and grabbing Alfred's arm.

Alfred stops and turns back cautiously "Are you sure Arthur? I don't want to have you kick me out tomorrow and hate me forever for taking advantage of you."

"I could never hate you. Never have, never will." Arthur adds pulling Alfred back to sit on the bed.

"Arthur.." He says tearing up a little with happiness, "You really like me? But you always yell at me and made me eat your burnt biscuits."

"Alfred. I don't like you... I love you." Arthur corrects gazing determinately into his eyes.

"..Love you too Arthur!" Alfred reveals then tugged him back into another kiss, this time participating instead of freezing up. They keep kissing for awhile before Alfred pulls back and asks suddenly "...Arthur, do you know how long I've loved you?"

"I've loved you since you grew up. I just didn't realize it. How long?" replies Arthur

"Since that time I chose you over France all those years ago. when I was only a colony I decided to break away from you so I could be your equal and maybe one day you would love me too" He explains.

"Oh Alfred. That makes me hate myself even more for taxing you so much." He says starting to tear up at the realization.

"That's in the past now..Don't cry Arthur" Alfred soothes kissing him softly then hugging him tightly,"It took us awhile but now we are together so I'll protect you Iggy."

Arthur buries his face in Alfred's neck nuzzling it with nose as he calms down with Alfred rubbing his back soothingly.

"Don't worry Arthur, I'll stay over tonight and cook you breakfast in the morning. So let's get some sleep" He says kissing the top of his head and laying them on the bed. He drags the covers up over both of them as Arthur snuggles in close to him and falls asleep quickly.

"night Arthur" Alfred whispers closing his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

><p>This is my first story so please review and let me know what to improve. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
